


Grilled Chicken and Asparagus Rice Pilaf

by messedupstargazer



Series: Rae's Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Established Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Hurt Leonard Snart, Hurt/Comfort, I left it vague, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Leonard Snart Could Be Captain Cold, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, Leonard Snart Has Issues, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Identity, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupstargazer/pseuds/messedupstargazer
Summary: Whumptober Prompt #19- AsphyxiationBarry cooks for Len for the first time in their relationship.  He really should've asked Len if there were any foods he should avoid.  Hereallyshould've asked.





	Grilled Chicken and Asparagus Rice Pilaf

“Are you _cooking_?” Len’s voice startled him, making him nearly drop the spoon he was using to plate.

Barry rolled his eyes at him, showing his progress. He’d been able to create a grilled chicken masterpiece, only slightly burned, with an asparagus rice pilaf on the side right under Len’s nose. Granted, the man had been napping but it still counted.

Len raised an eyebrow at him, expecting an answer.

“I wanted to do something nice for my partner.” Barry shrugged, trying to stamp down his blush.

“And instead you cooked?”

Barry glared at him.

Len snickered, uncaring.

“I’m not a bad cook.” He defended himself. “I was able to survive on my own before you started cooking for me.”

Len almost never shared the kitchen, a remnant from his past, to be able to control everything that went into his body. Barry understood that, but he did like cooking, even if his skills were rather limited in that area.

“You were living on instant ramen, microwavable meals, and protein bars when I met you, Barry Allen.” Len said, unimpressed. “You couldn’t cook to save your life.”

Barry frowned. Len hadn’t known, couldn’t know, that Barry had no issues cooking but he hadn’t wanted to show Len just how much food he truly ate. When they’d first met, he hadn’t been used to his powers, and kept everything of a high calorie count on hand, no matter how bad it was for him. Now, he kept most of his caloric bars and extra food at STAR labs. Caitlyn and Cisco didn’t mind, and understood his need to keep Len out of his life as the Flash. He’d already ruined his friendship with Patty, he wasn’t going to ruin what he had with Len. It was too important to lose. His mother had once said true love only came knocking once, so he better answer the door. And he was damn well answering Len’s knock.

“Well then, you’re just gonna have to try some.” Barry said, holding out the spoon with some of the pilaf on it. “After all, if my life depends on it…”

Len laughed, shoving his hand away. “I don’t think it’s your life on the line here, Scarlet.”

Barry gaped, thoroughly offended. “You bastard.”

Len’s smile made up for it though. “Alright, Scarlet, finish up. I’m gonna finish up my last project. Meant to do it before I fell asleep. Then I’ll brave dinner.”

Len leaned over and Barry met him in the middle, sharing a quick kiss.

“Dinner will be ready in five, you better be too.” Barry said, smacking Len’s ass. “Or I’m poisoning it on purpose.”

Len’s laugh echoed all around the kitchen as he went back into the living room.

Barry finished plating the chicken and pilaf as best as he could, stealthy watching a YouTube video on mute. He had no sense of style but Len liked the more sophisticated stuff, his fancy job as an architectural engineer gave him plenty of cash on hand. Barry would’ve thought it suspicious if he hadn’t met Len’s boss, a Captain Rip Hunter, a retired RAF.

Now with dinner finished and plated, Barry thought to himself that it looked pretty damn good overall.

“Lenny!” Barry called. “Dinner.”

“Coming, Scarlet!” Len replied at the same volume.

Barry shook his head, thinking if only he knew that his partner was the Scarlet Speedster, instead of turning the color scarlet when blushing. But he knew he had to keep Len in the dark, no matter how much Len hated lies. Len couldn’t protect himself from the likes Thawne or Zoom so Barry had to do the protecting.

“Alright, Scarlet, let’s see what creature you’ve sewn together.” Len said. “I’ll try not to become deathly ill at the sight of it and grace you with a name.”

Barry rolled his eyes but his laughter bubbled up anyway. He loved it when Len showed just how much of a nerd he was, it had taken him months to get past those walls.

Len cut into the chicken, admiring it. “Not pink in the middle, promising sign.”

Barry stared with bated breath, watching Len try a bite.

“It’s good.” Len smiled, looking impressed.

Barry couldn’t keep the sigh of relief inside him. “I worked really hard on this. This is my first time cooking for you on my own. I wanted it to be perfect.”

Len’s eyes softened, and he took Barry’s hand.

“It’s not your fault I’m a control freak.” Len sighed.

“You’re not a control freak.” Barry protested.

Len raised an eyebrow in sarcastic disbelief.

“You’re not.” Barry insisted. “You had a rough time growing up, and you’ve got some defense mechanisms, some intense coping techniques, but you don’t try to control me. You don’t say I can’t see Joe even though you don’t like him much, or that I can’t be friends with Cisco because he’s interested in your sister. You like to control your surroundings, Len, you’re not a control freak.”

Len pulled him into a kiss, this one more passionate, more intimate. He knew Len had a hard time letting down his walls, his abusive father, people who only pretended to care because it got them ahead, people who didn’t like Len’s love language, it had made Len very jaded and lonely. Barry had been one of the only ones who understood _why_ Len did the things he did, and didn’t judge him for it. Len once told him that he’d never understood how someone as wonderful as Barry had put up with him for so long. Barry hadn’t gone on patrol that night, thankfully Central City got along just fine without him, and had spent the night having a serious talk about how Len was the wonderful one and Barry was the problem in their relationship. A lot of tears had been shed that night, on both accounts, and they’d come out nigh attached at the hip. Barry had realized Len was knocking on his door, and he knew Len had realized the same.

“Scarlet, come back to me.” Len said, already having pulled back.

Barry snapped out of his trance. “Sorry. Guess I got a little caught up in the moment.”

“We could always skip dinner.” Len teased. “I’m sure it’ll keep. We could continue this in the bedroom.”

Barry shoved down all the ideas that came to his mind.

“No, I want a nice dinner with you.” Barry said, clearing his throat and purging his mind. “I put a lot of work into this and I’m not reheating it.”

“Then dinner it is.” Len said, scooping up a bite of the pilaf. “I would do anything if it made you happy, Barry Allen.”

A rush of feeling washed over Barry. Len had made declarations of love like that before, but it always felt like the first time each time. It always made Barry fall just a little more in love with Len.

A small gasp escaped Len’s lips. Barry blushed, he couldn’t believe his first attempt at cooking for Len was going so well. He couldn’t believe in the three years he’d been with Len he’d never cooked for the man.

“Scar- Scarlet? What is this?” Len cleared his throat, wiping his face with a napkin.

“Asparagus rice pilaf.” Barry said, frowning at Len’s unusual mannerism.

Len pulled at his throat, clearly in discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked, his own food abandoned. He knelt beside Len. “Lenny, what’s wrong?”

“Is- sesame seed?” Len choked, unable to draw a full breath.

“I used some sesame seed oil.” Barry guessed. “Only a teaspoon.”

While the Flash may be what he loved most, he was still a CSI by day, and he knew anaphylaxis when he saw it.

“Do you have an Epi-Pen?” Barry asked, his panic seeping into his voice.

Len shook his head. “Know… how to… avoid.”

Len’s lips were turning blue, as well as the skin under his eye from lack of oxygen. An ambulance wouldn’t get there in time. Len needed medical help immediately or he was going to die.

So Barry did what he did best. He scooped Len into his arms, and _ran_.

They arrived at the hospital within seconds, Len’s eyes realizing how they’d gotten there.

“Somebody please help, he’s dying!” Barry shouted as they entered the ER.

The ER staff sprung into action, helping Len onto a gurney and a nurse fetching an Epi-Pen, slamming it into Len’s thigh. With a gasp, Len’s breath returned to him. The nurses wheeled him behind doors Barry wasn’t allowed into, leaving Barry to talk to the nurse now assigned to Len’s paperwork. He explained dinner, saying that the Flash had noticed Len being unable to breath and whisked them both to the hospital. He left out the part where Barry had been the cook, and implied the restaurant they had clearly been out had left out the sesame seed oil from the menu, making up a false name for the restaurant.

“He’s lucky Flash saw you, hon.” The nurse said. “An ambulance might’ve taken too long. The Flash saves the day again.”

“Will he be okay?” Barry asked, unashamed of the tears now running down his face.

“He should be.” The nurse said. “The Flash is pretty quick, he seems to have gotten here in time.”

Barry nodded and started to fill out the clipboard the secretary had given him.

“Are you next of kin?” The secretary asked kindly when he gave it back.

“His sister but she’s in Coast City right now.” Barry said, knowing Lisa had gone on an impromptu business trip for the Snart family business, needing to promote Len’s particular brand. “I can call her.”

“Just write her number here.” The secretary held out the form and Barry dutifully wrote down the number. “Are you his husband?”

“Partner.” Barry said. Len hated calling Barry his boyfriend, said it made him feel like he was twenty again and he had long left the embarrassment of his twenties behind him.

The secretary nodded. “Just listen for his name.”

Barry nodded and sat down, hugging himself so tight, if he didn’t have the healing factor he did, he would’ve left bruises.

Forty-five agonizing minutes later, “Family of Leonard Snart?”

Barry had to stop himself from flashing over there. “I’m his partner, Barry Allen.”

“Well Mister Allen, you were very lucky Flash was there. Leonard is going to be just fine.” Barry nearly collapsed in relief. “Now we’re going to keep him overnight, just in case, but the worst should be over.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Barry shook the outstretched hand.

“I will be prescribing him an Epi-Pen after this, by the way.” The doctor added. “The pharmacist will go over how to use it.”

“Can I see him now?”

The doctor nodded and began to lead him through the door. “He’ll be very tired, the medication can often make a person drowsy, so don’t be afraid if he falls asleep. This experience must’ve been very frightening for you.”

“I didn’t even see it at first, didn’t see it.” Barry admitted. “I’m a bad partner, I’m sure he knows all of my allergies.”

“Cut yourself a break, you’re not the first nor will you be the last. You know now, that’s what matters going forward.” The doctor stopped just outside of a “room” that had no doors, only curtains.

Barry nodded, thanked the woman, and headed “inside”, past the curtains. Len lay sleeping in a flimsy hospital gown, bed raised up, nasal cannula wrapped around his face, an IV in his arm. Barry sat down in the standard uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting for Len to wake up. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Who knew I had you right on the money, Barry?” Len mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. “You _did_ poison me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Barry said, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. “I should’ve known, I should’ve been more careful.”

Len cupped Barry’s face gentler than he deserved, wiping away the tears.

“I didn’t tell you, it’s not your fault.” Len said. “I should’ve figured you’d get tired of me cooking all the time.”

“No, Len, don’t blame yourself.” Barry said, scooting closer to his partner. “You’re the one who could’ve died, and it would’ve been my fault.”

Len shook his head. “You didn’t know. I didn’t tell you. Looks like we’ve both kept secrets from each other.”

Barry blushed, unable to meet Len’s eyes.

“I guess I really do know you, even if it’s subconscious. My Scarlet Speedster.” Len muttered. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’ve already lost so much to being the Flash.” Barry admitted. “My mother was murdered by a man from the future because he hated who I was going to grow up to be, my father was wrongfully convicted of her murder and I still can’t see him unless it’s behind glass, and I can’t have a normal life anymore. I was given these powers for a reason, Lenny, not because of random chance, but because I’m supposed to be the Hero of Central City, the Fastest Man Alive. But because I have these powers, because I chose to put myself on the line, it puts everyone I love on the line too. Cisco and Caitlyn, my STAR labs friends? They’ve both been kidnapped by villains who are trying to get to me. Captain Cold once threatened Cisco’s brother to get him to build another gun for him and I just… I couldn’t bring you into that world. I couldn’t do that to you. You trusted me, you were supposed to feel safe around me. And how am I supposed to do that if I’m the Flash?”

Len stared at him, his face mostly blank with a small frown, processing Barry’s ramblings.

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you either.” Barry continued when Len didn’t say anything. “I trust you with my life, Lenny. I just wanted… I just wanted you to keep yours, without any of my problems putting you in danger.”

Something slid across Barry’s hand. Barry nearly jumped in shock, before he realized it was Len’s hand, intertwining with his.

“That’s a pretty good reason, I guess.” Len muttered, his eyes straight ahead. Barry squeezed his hand, giving Len time. He had trouble making eye contact in difficult conversations, so Barry just let him stare ahead. “I… never really considered what Flash’s family would go through for what he does. I don’t think many people do. Our society takes heroes for granted, thinking that they’ll always be there for us. It’s easy to critique and praise from afar, but you’re right in the thick of it. And now so am I. And I’m… surprisingly okay with that.”

“What?”

“Scarlet, you’re the one.” Len pressed on, squeezing Barry’s hand like a lifeline. “You’re the one I want to wake up to in the morning, and the last thing I wanna see before I go to sleep at night. You make me laugh, you make me cry, you put up with my bullshit, and I put up with yours. You make me want to go ring shopping, Lisa called it. I’ve never wanted that before in my life. I’ve never had anyone stick with me this long, let alone live with me who wasn’t a desperate roommate or Mick, and Mick doesn’t count. I’ll admit, I’m a little freaked out, and I’m gonna be mad you kept it a secret a little later down the line, but for right now, with what I want… I’m good being the Flash’s partner. I _want_ to be the Flash’s partner.”

Barry stared at Len in amazement, unable to process Len’s words.

“That is,” Len hesitated, “if you’ll still have me.”

“Marry me.”

Len whipped his head around. Both of them were surprised, even though the words had come out of Barry’s mouth. But he wasn’t taking them back now. Len knew everything and still wanted him.

“I know this is probably the worst time to ask, I don’t even have a ring or a speech, but I’m not an idiot. You can’t say something like that and not expect me to react.” Barry then proceeded to kneel on the ground. “I love you, Leonard Snart, more than anyone I’ve ever loved in my life. You’re my true love, my soulmate. Marry me.”

“I’m taking your last name.” Len whispered, his voice barely audible.

Barry gave a watery chuckle. “Excuse me?”

“I’m taking your last name.” Len said, his chest heaving, tears in his eyes. “Always hated Snart.”

Barry felt tears well up in his own eyes. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes.” Len nodded. “How could it be anything else?”

Barry laughed hysterically, emotionally exhausted with uncontainable ecstasy, the tears of happiness falling down his cheeks. Even Len let a few tears slip. Barry jumped up and kissed him, unable to control the heat and passion overflowing from the two of them. Len pulled back sharply, coughing hard.

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, are you okay, I’m so sorry.” Barry threw himself back.

“Water.” Len gasped out, trying to get his coughing under control. Barry grabbed the cup on the bedside table and held it up to Len’s mouth. Len drank slowly, the strain on his lungs easing. Once Len was able to breathe again, Barry set the water cup down.

“Maybe we should pick this back up when you’re not recovering from a near-death experience.” Barry said, wiping at his eyes.

Len nodded listlessly, his body slumping against the bed.

“You’re exhausted.” Barry maneuvered around the machines and tubes to lay down beside his fiancé, and didn’t that thought send a thrill down his spine. He wasn’t entirely sure if the hospital would allow him to sleep beside Len but at the moment, he didn’t care. “I’m not going anywhere. Go to sleep.”

Len adjusted so his arm was wrapped around Barry’s shoulders, their legs were intertwined, and their foreheads were almost touching. There wasn’t really room on the bed for two people but they made do. They always had before.

“Goodnight my hero.” Len mumbled, already half-asleep. “My future husband. Husband hero.”

Barry chuckled. “Goodnight, my darling fiancé. I love you.”

A soft snore was his only response. Barry allowed himself one more small smile, but snuggling into his fiancé and slipping into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at Whumptober, I'll be posting as much as I can, under this series. Not all will be Flash but each story will be Whumptober. Some will.
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Come find me at bloodyfeverdreams on tumblr! Leave a comment or come say hi! Whatever you're comfortable with!


End file.
